


听说德拉科在哈利坟头蹦迪

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 德拉科收到了一项关于他侮辱哈利波特坟墓的指控，魔法部派人对此事进行了调查，本文为德拉科、哈利、罗恩、赫敏的口述笔录和调查总结。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	听说德拉科在哈利坟头蹦迪

*德拉科的自述  
你们传唤我是问为什么我要在哈利的坟头开趴蹦迪？  
首先，我要申明这是谣传。  
你们的指控是完全不成立的。  
本来不想理会这种荒诞不经的谣言，但既然你们威胁我要剥夺我居住在墓园的权利，那么下面我会为我自己证明。  
我和哈利的关系你们都知道咯？我们是婚姻关系，按照政治正确的说法，我应该叫他配偶，但接下来我都会称他为哈利。  
你们都知道我是他的守墓人，但是我又做出这种事，让你们觉得我侮辱了英雄的墓，所以传唤我还打算起诉我，对吗？  
我怎么会侮辱哈利的坟墓呢？于常理这就都不可能啊。当然了，你们有自己的思路，你们认为，我和哈利过去是死敌，我通过欺骗之类的手段跟他结了婚，他一死我就原形毕露了，我懂，你们这种卑劣的心思我怎么会不懂。  
其实，真相特别简单。  
哈利没有死，没有，真的。哈利他心理有问题而已，故而避世。  
你们不要以为我在给自己开脱。既然我都到了这个地步了，我肯定要说实话。  
你们不问问题，那就我继续。  
哈利得了青光眼。这个我没瞎编，你们可以查，圣芒戈有医疗档案的。初诊、复诊都有，诊断书和病历我也都有。我当然有他的档案了啊，他是我的配偶啊，我们的婚姻在内政司登记过的，我合法持有他所有的资料档案。  
他的青光眼是因为在大战中正面直视太强的光源。  
你们在听，我可以继续说，对吧？他得了青光眼之后，医生说千万要避光，这个病搞不好要失明，终生失明。  
他这一辈子视力就没有正常过几天，从小就近视弱视，之前甚至还想过去麻瓜那里做极光手术。  
你说我说错了？是激光？唉，我也不是很清楚，你们都知道的，我这个人，当然对麻瓜世界疏于理会了。能记住这个词已经是完全出于对哈利的……我说的肉麻一点你们不介意吧……溺爱。  
如果你爱一个人你就想进入他的世界，即便你一点儿兴趣都没有。但他喜欢。这就是理由。他喜欢什么，什么就有了光芒。  
你们说这不够肉麻？太棒了。当然了，世界上能有几个人像我一样幸运呢？我总是对人类如此不幸感到由衷的困惑和得体的惋惜。  
哦对，哈利总是叫我不要在外人面前流露出这种情绪。他说容易挨揍，通常他对这种事的理解都是值得信赖的，他比我懂得你们这些人多了。他是对的，我从你的眼神里看出来了。  
啊，总之，他得了青光眼，需要避光。我给他买了很多墨镜，从手工定制到麻瓜的大牌——你质疑我为什么会买麻瓜的牌子？他喜欢啊！你会质疑你太太购物的眼光吗？会？那你婚姻肯定不幸福了。  
别这么看着我，传唤不能动用暴力，我对法律比你懂多了。  
但是他只愿意晚上出门，他从小戴眼镜，还因此被表哥霸凌过，他对戴眼镜总归还是有心理障碍。所以他只愿意在家里戴着。  
要避光，他又不愿意总戴墨镜，所以他只能在晚上出门。  
现在外面夜间光污染那么厉害，为了严格控制光的射入，我给他修了个地下城堡，这样就不会有任何外来光源了。  
你又用这种质疑的目光看着我了。  
这有什么好质疑的，首先，我的经济状况你应该了解；其次，结婚难道不就是为了溺爱你的配偶吗？你的钱不给配偶乱花，难道……唉唉，算了算了，我不说了。这个世界上不是每个人都同时有足够的钱和足够好的……，有一样就堪称幸运儿了，更多的人一样都没有。  
诶，你别这样，对，魔杖放下，我又没说你，我是说在座的各位……好了，我们说正题。  
他住在这个地下城堡里，一开始我们都觉得很不错，他还觉得挺好玩，后来就出问题了。  
他觉得自己死了，因为他只有晚上能出门，住在地下，时间一长，他就觉得他死了。  
这不是我们的家，而是他的墓。  
他执意要把我们家的地面入口那儿立个碑。  
怪我，我那时候没有意识到问题的严重性，居然真的给他立了。  
他说有碑就要有葬礼，我也真给他办了。  
他说他要有个守墓人，我就真给他当了。  
从此他就认为自己是个鬼，不肯在白天出门，只在晚上出没。事事处处以鬼自居。连我们的……嗯……亲密接触嗯咳咳都……变少了。  
既然立了墓碑，我只好说我是他的守墓人了。  
你不知道这点也不奇怪，毕竟战后他为了我放弃了所有荣誉，跟我一起离群索居，我们的事你们很难知道内情。  
他的情况后来就失控了。他觉得自己是鬼魂，为了让自己更像鬼，叫我给他买烟熏眼影盘，说画出来像鬼。我去买的时候人家都觉得我变态，可是我真的很心疼他，他过得太无聊了。你说他还能干什么呢？看书？他本来就不喜欢看书。打球？他只能半夜出去飞一飞。谁大半夜来跟他打球啊，你出再多钱，人家也要睡觉啊不是？  
所以我就请人晚上来陪他玩。今天开吸血鬼大趴，明天开僵尸晚会，偶尔能出去打个球。  
只要能让他排解寂寞的，我都可以做。哈利这个人还是害怕寂寞的，所以我经常把这些事搞得很热闹。  
这就是你们以讹传讹的坟头蹦迪。  
最后我想说，马尔福家族墓地是私产，我要起诉偷偷跑到我家墓地偷看我私人生活的人。另外非法获取的证据均不能作为呈堂证供，等这件事平息了，我会反诉你们。  
还有，你们要是想传唤哈利也没关系，但是只能进我家，不能叫他来，他不喜欢戴墨镜出门。

*哈利自述  
我死了。我真的死了。你们来摸我一下就知道了，穿过去了，对不对？我有死亡鉴定书，罗恩签的，罗恩在部里任职呢，你们可以去问他。  
我知道他接受不了，他觉得他在陪我疯癫，可我何尝又不是在陪他疯癫？  
他总是内疚，如果他早些扔魔杖给我，我就不会死。怎么可能呢？会死的。都会死的。如果我不死，伏地魔就死不了。我必须得死。我生平就是为了这一场盛大死亡。  
我从1岁开始，就被邓布利多安排了死亡。从11岁开始，我就开始了为这次死亡而准备的训练。  
我早就接受了，这是命运。  
为了更伟大的利益。这没什么不好接受的。  
你们问我为什么不踏上死亡之旅？  
我当然想，邓布利多说“死亡是另一场伟大的冒险”。我记得。他的话我当然都记得。  
我去过那个中转站，那里有我在厄里斯墨镜里看到的一切。我几乎就要追上去了。我这辈子前十几年都在朝思暮想那些东西。  
抱歉，别的我不能多说了。那里的事情我不能多说。  
可我没有往前走，我不是害怕，我不是懦弱，我是放不下他。  
你们知道的，他从小过得很幸福，幸福到成了一个小混蛋，小混蛋可不是人人都有资格当的，只有不用担心任何事、不用讨好任何人的小男孩才能成为无法无天的小混蛋。像我，我从小在壁橱里长大，被表哥打，被亲人当成神经病，在学校受气也不能写信给爸爸，我就没法长成一个小混蛋，我只能当救世主。  
可是他一下子从顶峰掉落到了谷底。他整个人都差点儿撕裂了。还好，他保持了自己灵魂的完整。他真的很不容易。斯莱特林，拉文克劳，很多人都做不到的，甚至格兰芬多。你们没有经历过，你们不了解那是什么样的艰难。  
后来，他周围的狐朋狗友都散了，他在这个世界上孤苦无依，只有我了。我是说精神领域。  
我不能离他而去。所以我就留下来了，虽然这意味着我见不到我的父母、教父、卢平……可我想他们能理解我。他们生我养我就是为了爱，对吗？我是这么告诉我自己的。他们一定很高兴，我是因为爱而出生的，我也因为爱选择了死后的去路。  
我住在他给我建的墓园里。太大了，我真是用不上。  
哦，我光顾着说我为什么没走了，我还没说他是怎么回事。  
我一开始没发觉他的变化，后来我察觉到不对劲，他接受不了我死了的事实。  
我刚受伤的时候，只有眼睛看不清楚，当时以为是被魔咒的炫光给刺激的，后来去查了才知道，原来是身体里面坏掉了。治疗师都说治不好了。  
他问我愿意在哪里修养，愿不愿意去他家，我说好啊，反正我也没有家。后来他说，想跟我有一个家，我答应了。  
我一直记得那天，那天阳光特别好，他站在阳光下，头发泛着淡金色的光，他一直都很好看，对吧？可你们都不知道，他那天是那么那么地好看。  
好看到我的心都碎了。哦，跟你们说，当时医生说我的心脏碎了，什么魔咒都拼不起来了。这个笑话是不是很搞笑？  
我到那时候，都以为他还正常，只是想让我最后一段日子过得开心一点。我们还认真注册了，因为他家墓地有魔法，只有血亲和血亲的合法配偶才能下葬。  
我以为他就是纯粹想让我葬在他将来的墓地里，多棒，我很乐意。  
我确定无法活下来时，他就着手给我建了很大很豪华的墓穴，让我住着，他觉得我只是青光眼，白天不能出门。  
后来我越来越就发现他不对劲了。他找人来和我玩，给我解闷，他甚至要跟我……嗯，你懂的。但是我是个鬼啊，我们该怎么做？为了他开心，我用了一些办法，具体我就不说了，反正是合法合理的。  
我不是不后悔的，从那次之后，他就更加认定我没死了。  
他给自己建构了一个特别自洽的逻辑，他活在这个逻辑里，你根本驳斥不了，当然，我也不想驳斥，因为我想要的，无非是他快乐。我是个鬼啊，我还能怎么让他快乐？  
再说，老公疯了你还能怎么样？陪着他疯呗。谁家的老公不疯啊。有人为了魁地奇疯，有人为了金钱疯，有人为了权力，我觉得还不如他为了我疯。  
如果你老公在你面前一点儿都不疯，正常得像去领梅林勋章，那么你们的婚姻肯定有问题。结婚是为了什么？当然不是为了相敬如宾，而是为了能暴露自己最不正常的一面并且被接纳啊。  
你不要这么看着我，这位女士，我对你怀有十分的敬意。我并不是针对你，我是针对我以性命拯救的这个世界。  
为什么风言风语传出来的时候我不出来辟谣以正视听？我不希望别人觉得他疯了，我宁愿别人觉得他是个混蛋。你明白吗？你们不能明白。我不是他，但我知道，他情愿在世人眼里当个混蛋。他习惯了，当个混蛋让他觉得安全。  
其实他内心是很柔软的，他从来没有对人用过不可饶恕咒，伏地魔在他家折磨麻瓜的时候，他因为受不了那个声音从此得了头痛病。相反，其实我才是那个内心坚硬冷酷的人。可是你们都觉得他是混蛋，我是英雄，所以对他来说，做个混蛋是安全的、毫不费力的。  
这些事，如果不是这次被人举报，你们要起诉他，要逼他离开我，我是不会出来作证的。  
当然了，我也希望他走出这件事，找个人，好好生活。我也这样想过。  
可是，你告诉我，像我和他这样的人，我们经历了这么多，从灵魂到身体都破碎了，谁会真的理解我们？还有谁能无条件接纳他？让他安心地当个小混蛋？当然是我，只有我，哈利·波特。我是他一生的死敌和爱人。没有什么能将我们分开，包括死亡。

*罗恩和赫敏 叙述  
罗恩：死亡鉴定书是我签的字。对，就是你手里拿的那份。  
马尔福虽然是他的丈夫，但那时候已经完全神志不清，手抖得根本拿不了笔，所以是我签的。我是注册傲罗，我可以在任何巫师的死亡鉴定书上签字并且有法律效力。赫敏，你还记得哈利过世那一天吗？  
赫敏：怎么不记得。那天马尔福通知我们过去，去的时候哈利就那么躺着，脸上再无一丝血色，可是神情却很平静。马尔福一直坐在他的旁边，握着他的手，不停地亲他的脸，哈利瘦得眼睛都陷下去了，储满了泪水，可是却是带着微微的笑意。马尔福看上去倒是一滴眼泪都没有，可是目光完全失神，脸颊凹陷，你跟他说任何话他都好像没听懂。抱歉，我不能再说下去了。我走开一下，马上回来。  
罗恩：我太太性格非常坚毅果断，但她也有自己克服不了的心理状态。请你们理解。我们从来没有这样回忆过哈利离世时的情况，这还是第一次。  
赫敏：（回来了）他们的婚书要两个以上证婚人签字，确实是我们签的。你带了对吧？你们带的材料还挺全的。我们根本不希望他跟那个人结婚。可是有什么办法呢？他那时候都快死了。我们只想让他最后一段日子开心一点。  
罗恩：对，谁愿意他跟马尔福结婚啊，连姓都改了，死了也葬在马尔福家的墓地里，梅林在上，他爸得气死啊，唉，死者为大，不多说了。我一直都不明白那个混蛋怎么把他骗到手的。明明我们以前完全就是死敌，从一年级就开始不对付。马尔福和他的两个傻跟班，天呐，那可真是我们三个的噩梦也是笑料的源泉啊。  
赫敏：（打断他）你当然没印象了。你对这种事有感觉才奇怪了。我记得，他们上五年级开始，就开始变得奇怪了，他们之间更多的是沉默。到了六年级，我不知道发生了什么，他们之间有沉默，也有厮打，但哈利经常消失，就像德拉科一样。最后德拉科在盥洗室被他击败，可我们发现哈利的时候，他一点都不高兴，他的样子像受惊吓的鹿，又像失手打破最贵重的瓷器的孩子，他不肯对任何人说那次战斗的细节，那时候我就确信他们之间不对劲了。  
罗恩：这些你为什么都没告诉我？  
赫敏：我暗示过你。你没有get。你忘了你六年级是多么迟钝的人了？哦，不对，不是六年级，抱歉，是任何时候。  
罗恩：不要在意我太太对我的评价。总之后来在马尔福庄园，我们都以为他要把哈利指认出来，他却没有。我真是理解不了啊，包括后来哈利非要在火场里把他和他那个傻跟班救出来，我真是火大极了，我们当时自己都危在旦夕，干嘛要救那两个混蛋。  
赫敏：可是说实话，后来哈利内脏全部破裂，魔咒深得解不出来的时候，马尔福要带他回家，我也不是不服气的。我记得，那天，马尔福说，“去吗？”哈利点点头。他们没多说什么话。就这么决定了。  
我本来还给他们找理由，想着也许是为了过去的什么交易，可是哈利叫我们陪他结婚的时候，我真的是震惊了。我想不通马尔福跟他结婚有什么好处。哈利的钱已经全部捐出去了。哈利也没有领受任何嘉奖、任职或者虚职。我想来想去都想不出马尔福求婚的动机。你还记得他们婚礼的那天吗？所有人都哭了，只有他们互相看着在笑。  
罗恩：记得，怎么不记得。他都瘦成那样了，可是看上整个人好像在发光。连马尔福看上去都没那么……嗯，惹人厌烦了。  
赫敏：后来，哈利最后的一段日子的确过得很幸福。我看的出来。  
哈利这个人，从小就容易焦虑、暴躁、不安，可那段时间，他的神情特别安宁。  
他看着马尔福的表情，就像个未经世事的孩子，马尔福说什么他都说好。而马尔福呢，好像眼里什么都看不到了，只看得到他，只要哈利可怜巴巴地做出一副小狗一样的表情，马尔福就什么都愿意给他。  
可是他很少这样做，他就是看着他，好像要把这辈子来不及看完的马尔福都看完一样。  
所以，我想，也许是……  
罗恩：如果不是哈利受了重伤，他也没这个机会吧？  
赫敏：难说，大战的时候他扔了自己的魔杖给哈利。  
罗恩：那时候哈利刚救了他的狗命，他出把力也是应该的。  
赫敏：那我们又回到刚才的问题了，哈利为什么要救他的狗命？  
罗恩：哈利这个人恩怨分明，在庄园马尔福没有指认他。  
赫敏：往回推，在庄园他为什么不指认哈利？明明他们上一次交手哈利差点要了他的命。  
罗恩：好吧，是爱。  
赫敏：对，我们不想承认，可是，是爱。你们来调查，就想知道马尔福是不是真的侮辱了哈利的坟墓对吧？我跟你们说，那个坟墓极度豪华，我们去参观过，——当然是在没启用的时候了，我们不会回答是否参加过你们指控的活动的问题，你们也去过了？哦，那我就不用描述它是多么豪华了。我就说一点，这座墓处处都体现了哈利的习惯、爱好和审美趣味。即使我生平对马尔福绝无一丝好印象，我也得公平地说，他绝对不会侮辱这样一座他亲手为哈利打造的坟墓。  
罗恩：太变态了，我得说。可是，在所有的结局里，我情愿我的兄弟有这样的结局。赫敏，你点头了，我知道，这也是你的想法，对不对？

*最终报告  
经查，哈利·波特在霍格沃茨大决战中身受重伤。  
起初是双目弱视，后失明，经圣芒戈医院鉴定，不仅仅是双目受伤，其内脏已全面不可逆受损和破裂，故在尊重其本人意愿的前提下，准许德拉科·马尔福将其带回马尔福庄园进行临终护理。  
哈利·波特在马尔福庄园期间，接受了德拉科·马尔福之求婚，并在内政司注册登记。因其当时已无法行动，婚姻登记由内政司官员赴威尔特郡之马尔福庄园办理，罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰为此次婚礼的证婚人。  
一个月后，哈利·波特于马尔福庄园病逝，罗恩·韦斯莱为死亡鉴定书签字人。三日后，哈利·波特于马尔福家族墓地下葬，墓碑姓为马尔福。  
哈利·波特没有踏上不可回转的死亡之旅，而是以视觉可见的鬼魂形式继续存在于人间。但因生前的伤病，其死后依然不能于白天出现在人间。  
德拉科·马尔福以守墓人之身份居住于墓园至今。  
结论：德拉科·马尔福的行为不构成侮辱坟墓罪。  
建议：不起诉。鉴于不具备社会危害性，不建议对德拉科·马尔福进行强制精神治疗。  
附件：  
1.三方证词及签字（哈利·波特因其为鬼魂无法签字）  
2.圣芒戈医院病历档案。  
3.婚姻登记文件。  
4.死亡鉴定书。  
5.当事人（以及鬼魂）照片。  
6.哈利·波特墓园照片。  
本文呈送魔法部内政司，抄送下列部门（略）。


End file.
